The applicant is totally unaware of any prior art that provides a support system for holding an egg or other article in a position to be decorated while contacting a minimal surface of the article and which substantially supports the article in a manner that does not require additional support or holding elements. In addition to this concept of support the applicant is unaware of the utilization of decorative materials which include rapid dry or hardening additives in other than the cake decorating field for use in frosting of cakes. With applicant's concept the main aspect is to provide a support mechanism with a suggested form of decorative material being supplied. Obviously a user can utilize any decorative material that is desired with the unit properly providing required support for its application and the tray aspect built into applicant's concept provides a collector for unused or excess decorating material.
This concept has not been found in any prior art. Applicant is well aware and has provided previous inventions and articles in this area.
With the applicant's device, the entire package includes the suggested decorative material but primarily includes a support mechanism for the decorating of the eggs. The support structure provides proper support for the article to be decorated while providing support contact on only minimal surface area of the article.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide the structure for decorating eggs which includes the means for supporting an egg in position for decorating and supporting the egg with relatively minimal surface contact to allow substantial or entire surface coverage of the egg.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide the structure for properly supporting an egg for decoration which includes a collector tray underlying the support elements for the collection of excess decorating material.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide the means for properly supporting an egg during decoration thereof which includes means of support to permit positioning the egg thereon in any of several selected positions at the user's option to allow application of decoration in many directions or patterns upon the surface of the egg.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a dying material or coloring material for the decorating of eggs which provides a non-toxic fluid material with a rapid drying additive such that a high percentage of the material being applied to the surface of the egg will immediately dry thereon as the same drips or rolls over the surface of the supported egg.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.